deviousbutlersfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:No Rest for the Devious/@comment-30564209-20171126205755
Well, I am shook. And... that's about it. I am obviously referring to the way 312 ended, it's... wow. I can't believe Valentina died like that. It's almost too perfect, too fitting, but also somewhat disappointing? You know I was low-key shipping Ben and Val, I wanted those two crazy kids to work it out and end up together, raising the baby. I genuinely thought that was what was foreshadowed in 3.06, but nope, that really was just you two having some fun with the characters. Too bad, they could have been perfect for each other. This truly is a very fitting ending to the story, not only does it mirror Zoila and Genevieve's predicament, but it does away with Valentina rather seamlessly. She can no longer terrorize Ben, he gets to keep the child he always wanted, all "proof" of his involvement in Justine's death is erased, it's perfect, really. But I'm still sad that Val died. She really became a favorite of mine, she was just fantastic all season long after being such a miss in season 2, and I hoped she'd come to her senses, but I guess that wasn't meant to be. This is probably better than her just accepting the fact that Ben is innocent; she'd been maniacally obsessed with avenging her sister for too long, obviously as crazy as Justine was, if not more so - nah, pretty even, they're both fucking nuts - so for her to go back on her way of thinking this late in the game would probably be far-fetched. I was also SHOOK that Juan is the one that killed Brad (and Selena, lulz, nice of her to be sort of avenged too), that was a brilliant revelation. Thank God that creep is done for, I half expected you guys to try and pair him off with Josh AGAIN (seemed like the direction you were going for lol), this was juicy, shocking and satisfying. Regina's husband having been gay and that being what made her turn homophobic was a nice touch, and probably one of the few flashback-induced moments that actually added something to the present-day stuff. The flashbacks were all nice and obviously appropriate for a series finale, especially in what, so far, appears to be a very character-driven episode, but they mostly don't add anything we hadn't learned before. They don't hurt either, though, far from it. All the character cameos (esp my fave, Nicole Arbor, loved her arc on this show, shoulda been main) were cute and not all that contrived. The running gags (chastity belt, iced tea, Justine's lines, etc.) were all spot on and several moments actually made me laugh out loud, I'm pasting them: "...I've broken my house arrest rules sooooo many times." "Justine might've been into your tartan charms, but I don't roll that way! I'll sooner cross my legs and behead this little brat than let you deliver it!" ""Yeah, right! You've helped one woman through labor and the baby freakin' died!" The last one in particular, my shit was lost and I can't find it, I squealed. At least Val got to be on fire before she died. I liked the touch of Joe turning to alcohol cos of how frustrating it was to be a professional cop among the Wiggums of Wikerly Hills. At least I don't think we knew that before. Silvia, as always, I mean... just everything that woman says and does is on fleek. Love her to bits. I'm kinda put off by Mary, tho, can she actually make up her damn mind? I like her and all, and I know Rena's insufferable, but even he deserves better, come on. Also accepting an engagement to make someone jealous is lolable but even worse than Bree accepting a proposal just to be polite. Lol, classic tho. Hey who is the Bree of the show? Ben? Lol she was the best housewife (story-wise) and he's the worst butler. I like him better now tho. The span of the flashbacks was also very well thought out, with key moments in the butlers' childhoods, early or pre-WH lives, and the actual timeline of the series. Kathryn appeared. Sigh she's evil. But yay she's fap. Sorry I don't know what else to say really. I'll save the bulkier review for 313, whenever I read it. Anyway, good show, good set-up, good night. o/